Uzumaki Syren
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Based on Jyoka's Syren Doujin a certain Blonde haired Uzumaki meets a very beautiful mermaid that's a Syren in Wave. Takes place in Wave arc, Strong Naruto, Naruto x Syren or a small harem
1. chapter 1

**An: Newest Fanfiction Naruto x Syren, Based on the Syren Doujin courtesy of Jyoka who created the Hachishaku Doujin. This takes place in the wave arc, Naruto is being lured by the Syren who is a man eating mermaid but the Mermaid doesn't eat Naruto she takes him undersea... to be with her.** **Naruto x Syren, Maybe I'll let Hachishaku-sama and Kankandara in on the fun making it a small harem** **three Monsters just for fun.**

Chapter one: Fox Meets Syren

(Wave Port Area)

In a Wave port area where sailors, pirates and fisherman brought in their boats for supplies and deliver items, Our 12 year old blonde hero Naruto Uzumaki who left Tazuna's house leaving Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura alone needing some alone time.

The Blonde was just leaning against the wooden pole looking at some fisherman ships come in dropping off their great catch of seafood.

He always wondered what was it like to be on the sea..

Walking away from the wooden pole he heard a bunch of sailors talking.

"Hey man yer heard? another ship has vanished!" Said a sailor wearing a red bandana who was looking at another sailor who was flipping his Dagger

Now this caught Naruto's interest he walked over wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Are yer Serious? there hasn't been any storms lately? unless it was _it_ that was responsible for another ship vanishing without a trace" Spoke another sailor while the rest tensed and were silent.

Naruto frowned wondering what was 'It' that the sailors were talking about.

"You don't mean the Syren do you?" Said a short sailor

"There's no other explanation it has to be _her_ that did it"Said One Sailor with a eye patch

"Syren?" Whispered Naruto looking confused as the sailors who were talking heard him and turned to him.

"Aye, kid what yer doing snooping around in our business!" Said one sailor

"So-Sorry just heard you guys talking about this syren? what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"Leave the young lad be, he must be new around here and don't know about the tale of the Syren" Said the Captain of the crew walking over to Naruto with his cane.

"Young lad, your not from around here ain't ya?" Asked the captain as Naruto shook his head.

"No... I'm actually new here just on a mission to look after a bridge builder, I'm a Shinobi" Naruto said pointing to his ninja headband Making the sailor crew look in awe at the headband.

"Ah so you are one of those shinobi's! pleased to meet ya" Said the sailor Captain with a joyful laugh.

"So this Syren? what is it sir?" Asked Naruto

"The Syren is a Monster that has the looks of a beautiful woman with the voice of honey.. and can lure males and ships with it's alluring song sinking the ships to the lower depths" Explained the sailor Captain

Naruto looked amazed as he looked at the captain with awe it seemed that the sea has its own tale.

"Is the Syren actually real?" Naruto asked

"We don't know for sure but rumors have been going on that lots of ships has gone missing and it's been like that for decades for those who cross the sea..." The captain said drinking his rum.

"Many have tried to see The Syren for themselves to see if she was real or not but sadly they never came back assumed to be dead or _eaten_ by her" Said the Sailor with naruto looking shocked as a shiver went down his spine the Syren Eats people?

"But don't be alarmed young lad, she's a man eater from what I've heard from the rumors" Said The sailor Captain.

"Well it's best we go, we've loaded more supplies to our ship, Well young lad I hoped the tale of the Syren didn't disturb you in anyway" Said the captain with a smile as he and his crew left Naruto getting on their boat leaving the blonde boy to his own devices.

( At The incomplete Bridge)

Naruto was just walking down the bridge alone by himself it was getting dark the tale of Syren had been on his mind..

He just stared out into the calm waters of the river.

Unbeknownst to Naruto that he failed to notice the water moved and that a pair of eyes were looking at him from under water as it sunk back.

With a sigh and feeling hungry he knew it was time to go back to Tazuna's house to check on his sensei and other two team mates Sakura and Sasuke turning away from the lake.

Before he could make a move he heard something that made him froze.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

As soon as Naruto heard that his pupils dilated as he slowly turned around Staring at the lake for some reason the singing caught his attention and that he felt a Little lightheaded.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach."_

Naruto felt dazed as his eyes were becoming hypnotic slowly succumbed to the singing as he stepped forward heading to the edge of the incomplete bridge.

 _"Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The Path is yours to climb."_

Naruto slumped forward as his mind gave in to the singing as he fell in the lake being pulled into the water by a pair of long slender pale arms as he was pulled underwater and just vanished.

( Elsewhere)

Naruto groggily wakes up stretching his limbs out and felt his eye vision returning to him.

"Where am i? i don't remember what happened last night..." The blonde boy said looking around... he noticed his clothes were awfully wet frowning in confusion he wondered how did he get his clothes wet in the first place.

Standing up he looked around his surroundings stumbling forward as he widened his eyes at what he saw, He saw corpses, and ship wreckages... turns out that he was in some sort of massive cave or inside of a mountain..

He kept walking over the corpses as he saw a golden glow on one ship that wasn't Destroyed or damaged it was actually unscathed all saw was Gold on the ship itself he saw _treasure!_

Widening his eyes getting on board the golden pirate ship that had tons of gold coins, jewelry, scrolls, weapons, and even saw a floating necklace that was glowing he looked at it in awe coming to it as he grabbed ahold of the necklace and put it around his neck widening his he felt a unknown source of power surge through him.

"What's happening to me!?" He yelled clutching to his chest falling on one knee.

The Unknown power and a cyclone of water and lightning surrounded Naruto holding him in a orb.

His appearance slightly changed his blonde hair got longer and wasn't spikey, his body became muscular having a toned six pack.

The power waved off and standing 6'5 was The new Naruto Uzumaki... with blue tattoos all over his chest in his right hand he held a Trident with three crystals on it, the necklace wad still on him as he opened his blue eyes that were fueled with power.

"What has happened to me...?" He spoke as he looked over the ship staring at the water shocked by his new appearance

All of a sudden he felt the water call him.. as if it was telling him jump in and feel the water.

but before he could jump in the water he went over to a treasure chest and pulled out a Red Overcoat with markings and boots, Gray pants putting on his new clothes...

All of a sudden a Golden gun had appeared in his new pirate Captain coat...

"I can't wait to show off the guys! look what have i become!" Naruto exclaimed as he sheathed his Trident on his back turning to the edge of the gold ship and saw something or rather _someone_ that caught his attention.

What he saw was a beautiful woman with golden hair, wearing a gold tiara and necklace, she was topless which made Naruto surpress his nosebleed at the sight of her huge breasts and pale skin...

Her Eyes were hazel Color looking into his blue eyes with a smile.

Walking uo forward he looked at her lower half and saw she had two thick tails with fins, her scales were dark green and slimly as he looked back at the beauty it was at this moment he realized who this was...

"Syren.." He breathed out looking at her seeing her loveable smile she was a freaking giant! she looked Nine feet tall! or at least 8 feet tall.

The Mermaid woman named Syren nodded her head as she spoke in a foreign language that he couldn't understand.

"What are you saying? i can't understand..." He asked seeing her lean towards him with a slight smile he figured she couldn't speak English the next thing he didn't expect was for him to say the same foreign language she spoke.

She looked at him with her eyes widened slightly as she grabbed Naruto's face and brought him into a kiss.

Unprepared for the kiss his mind shut down as he embraced the kiss as their tongues battled with dominance the two pulled away from the kiss as the two stared at each other with burning lust.

 _To be continued.._

 **An: Hope you guys will like this fic, I got another new fic coming up. tell me what you think? all will be explained in the next chapter and what new powers naruto have... until next time**


	2. chapter 2

**An: Another chapter of Uzumaki Syren, Yes i might as well explain what necklace did Naruto wear that gave him his new appearance and powers, The necklace is called 'Poseidon's Breath' from Deadstorm Pirates** **and he has the Golden gun too. And XXX777 thanks for the idea I'll use that** **... Maelstrom Release super Op so Naruto is basically half God now... he has inherited Poseidon's powers and abilities..** **to a addition to maelstrom release.**

 **In the Syren Doujin the syren herself couldn't actually talk she was speaking some foreign language, but in this story i will have her talk.. but not in this chapter I have a plan on how to get her to speak like a human might base the idea off Little mermaid how ariel lost her voice.** **You think Naruto Should have a slight pirate crew? since he has a golden pirate ship loaded with so much treasure ( Might not have him share any of that treasure to Sasuke or sakura... or even Kakashi. )**

 **The chapter will be short for now so enjoy until I think of some proper development.**

 **Warning, Slight lemon.**

Chapter 2.

( Syren's lair)

The two stared at each with burning lust as Blue eyes met Hazel color eyes, Naruto felt a sudden urge to just take Syren as she just smiled warmly at him.

For some reason he liked everything about her, she was very big, he couldn't help but look at her huge breasts.

He leaned forward as she leaned forward kissing each other she wrapped her arms around her new lover as she pulled him under water from his now golden pirate ship that he owns now so the two could mate.

Kissing as their tongues battling for dominance, Naruto felt her tongue get longer as their tongues were locked with one another's he cupped her face as the two pulled away from their kiss started touching each other's body.. he carassed her huge breasts while her two large tails wrapped around his body pulling him to her lower half Naruto pulled down his pants revealing his erected cock and gently put it inside her.

She looked down at her lover panting when he thrusted inside her, as he grunted feeling her tight insides clench around him like a vice grip as he moved his hips forward.

Talking in her foreign language that he still could not understand he spoke.

"What did you say? i still can't understand a word your saying Syren.." He said through grunts while she still kept talking in her language.

Naruto couldn't stop himself, his hips wouldn't stop from the thrusting, he wanted more and more as he watched her throwing her head back moaning with a look of pleasure on her face.

She held him Close as he kept thrusting, he couldn't believe he was losing his virginity to a Mermaid.. as he looked up still looking at her pleasured expression she was mornings as her twin tails clenched his body like a anaconda she was in bliss feeling this.

 _"Something's coming out of m-me!"_ He grunted feeling his member jolt and twitch inside her.

He grit his teeth when he released inside her as he laid his head against her big breasts Syren herself had a look of being satisfied she held on to her lover in the water and brought him into her grotto to rest with her.

( Tazuna's house)

"No sign of Naruto? that's just great... where had he skipped off too?" Said Kakashi who sighed with annoyance both Sakura and Sasuke told hom Naruto hasn't been seen since Yesterday meaning to the boy never came back.

"You two stay here... I'm going to find him" Spoke Kakashi as the two nodded, he left Tazuna's house and summoned up his dog pakkun to track Naruto's scent.

( With Naruto)

Meanwhile our Blonde boy, is sleeping with Syren in her grotto, inside the Kyuubi's seal.

 **"Hmph so the brat has had sex with the mythical Syren of the seven seas... unbelievable... and he appears to be gifted with new powers he doesn't quite yet Know..." Said Kyuubi with amusement within it's cage while a new figure in the shadows stood against the cage.**

 **"The boy had much to learn... since he is now becoming my heir wearing my necklace and is gifted with my powers and blessing" Said a new voice with such power and authority as if this new Entity was god like.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: Sorry if this was short it's going to take awhile to develop this...in the next chapter Naruto learns of his new powers... and once i figure out how to give Syren a voice should i Give her a name? what do you guys think? find out in the next chapter whp do you think that stranger was in Naruto's mindscape?**

 **Could it be Poseidon? or Aquaman?**

 **Who do you think it is?**

 **Which Poseidon? The one from Percy Jackson? or God of War Poseidon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Uzumaki Syren is back! Thought I should update it a bit, Chapter will be short though**

Chapter 3: The calm Waters.

( With Kakashi)

Finally at the end of the bridge that tazuna had been working on his dog pakkun looked up to the scarecrow jonin.

 **"His scent and trail ends here Kakashi.." His dog said with Kakashi sighing**

"It seems I may have to report this to hokage-sama and request back up" The silver haired jonin Said with a sigh less than pleased that Naruto somehow went missing and is in the water?

Deciding to turn away he walked away to head back to tazuna's house.

( With Naruto)

Not releasing that he is under water and is sleeping against Syren he opened his eyes in shock seeing that he was actually sleeping under water and he can breathe under water!? He's surprised that he's not drowned could it be from the necklace he's wearing?

 _"This is amazing I can breathe under water for this long!? And not to mention I'm with Syren!?"_ He Said in thought looking at her as she began to open her eyes looking at him with affection.

He still wasn't able to understand a word she said because of her foreign language he wondered was it possible to teach her how to speak English?

Swaying her two thick tails that wrapped around Naruto she pulled him into a loving kiss and brought him up surface from her grotto.

He turned to her and as he saw her wave at him she sunk back in her grotto and swam out of her lair to find her prey to eat. She was getting hungry and was now going out to the lake or to the ocean and sink another unfortunate ship she would return she was simply letting Naruto adjust to his new form and power she was aware of him wearing the ancient necklace called Poseidon's Breathe.

Seeing that she left he knew she might come back, he went over towards the Golden Pirate Ship that was still filled with loads of treasure.

Getting on board he went through various things. Since he wears a pirate coat guess you could say he was captain of the ship. Now he needed to name the Ship.

He decided naming it the Golden Fox. Yet he was without crew, he could use his shadow clones as temporary crew mates, but since he was captain he needed a first mate to join aboard his ship.

He turned over to a scroll and saw that it was a summoning scroll.

Reading it, he saw this summoning scroll contains Sea Monsters.

Putting the scroll down he wondered could clean the ship off putting away all of _his_ treasure into chests making a shadow clone handsign he summoned over 100 clones as they all wore the same thing he had.

"You guys clean the ship off, put away treasure store it in the cargo hold" He told his temporary crew.

"Aye Boss!" Said all the clones in unison.

Turning away he looked at his equipment.

His Trident.

His Golden Gun.

His Compass.

And telescope.

Deciding to go out for a swim and look for a First mate or he could wait until Syren returns, but maybe he could go out for a little swim and test out his newfound abilities he has been gifted with.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: I know it's short gotta put more development in the next chapter.**

 **I'll explain a few things and remind you all.**

 **Syren is from Jyoka's Doujin. Same creator that made the Hachishaku-sama doujin. She can't speak English yet already trying to work that out.**

 **The Golden Gun and Poseidon's breath are from a game called Deadstorm Pirates.**

 **Naruto has jack sparrow's compass.**

 **As for the person in his mind I still haven't decided which Poseidon or could have used Aquaman since I've seen the movie I just might consider it.**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Calm Waters part 2

(With Syren)

Another pirate Ship had sunken and it was at Syren's hands this time as she dragged her victims under water to be eaten. As she sinked her teeth into the raw flesh of a sailor as she continued feasting on her prey.

Smiling satisfied with eating her breakfast she sunk back in the water and swam back to her lair hoping Her mate has adapted to what he has now.

Poking her head out the water she could look around and stare at the Golden pirate ship and could see that he was nowhere to be seen... maybe he'd return as she sunk back under water to wait for him.

(With Naruto)

He was too busy swimming so fast under water as he smiled at seeing how much fun he was having as he leaped out the water and did a flip falling back in the water.

"YES!" Naruto cheered in excitement of the fun he was having as he leaped out the surface of the water and landed on the beach looking around he could see there was no one here at the beach.

Grabbing his Trident he looked at it, fueled with power as he pointed his trident at a rock and the next thing he knew he saw one of the crystals on his trident glow.

The Blue one glowed as it blasted a Ice beam at the rock instantly freezing it solid widening his eyes in surprise he looked at the other crystals on his trident.

There was a Garnet Crystal, which he assumed it was Fire, the Blue One is a sapphire which could mean ice and water, and Topaz meant Lightning. Then he noticed one other crystal missing and what looked like a slot for a diamond if he could find those maybe the Trident would be at its full power. Sheathing his Trident he pulled out his Golden Gun which is a Golden Flintlock Pistol, He never held a gun before or knew how to use it but the Necklace Poseidon's Breath given him knowledge on how to use it as he fired it at another rock which blasted a light red bullet of chakra.

Smiling he wondered what else did this necklace gifted him.

Stroking his chin he still needed to find a first mate for his crew.

He realizes that his So called team are looking for him. He wondered was it a good idea to even go back to them like this in his new appearance?

In his mind Naruto felt like this could be the perfect opportunity to abandon konoha... just by thinking of what he could do with his free life, he could form a pirate crew , he was now the richest boy with loads of treasure that would make a daimyo Envy of having that much riches. Then he thought about Syren he could form a relationship with her she seems so kind and beautiful even if she is a mermaid that is a man eater, maybe he could help her learn how to speak English since he still couldn't understand her foreign language maybe he'll figure something out.

It seems he made his decision he was going to abandon konoha and live the life as a pirate and Harbinger of the 7 seas.

First things first.

He knows that this village is under the corrupt rule of Gato and it seems Gato will have to be dealt with, and just like that Naruto could be a Hero to this village and claim it as his territory.

And what about his team? What was he going to do to them? Maybe he'd spare their lives he really didn't care about them anymore.

The truth is he never liked Sakura he down right hated her she was always a bitch. He had on his mask to play the fool on her he didn't really love her it was all just a fake just to see her true colors.

He didn't honestly care about Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha prick was always brooding and was somewhat arrogant calling himself a "Elite" Ha! Elite his ass as if sasuke could be twice the Uchiha Itachi is.

Then there was Kakashi the Scarecrow jonin Naruto didn't like the man either, Kakashi never bothered to train him he only focused on Sasuke such a hypocrite.

As for Konoha itself Naruto felt like he wasn't needed their anymore he grew tired of being beaten and assaulted by the villagers and his old man Hokage never bothered to punish them for their actions on what they do to him.

That's another thing about the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto had a feeling that the old man is keeping something from him and is lying keeping him in the dark whatever it was He was going to find out.

Turning back into the water he dived and swam in the water heading back to Syren's lair.

Pretty soon it won't be the calm before the storm comes. In wave it indeed was going to be a storm.

He when he returns to her liar he's going to sign the sea monster/ Beast Summoning contract.

Now leaping out the water and is inside her lair his Necklace glowed again looking down and up he noticed all the skeleton corpses of Dead Pirates and Sailors that Syren has killed over the years and decades instantly came to life as their eyes glowed light blue and instantly turned towards their 'Captain'

Looking surprised he saw nearly almost hundreds of skeleton corpses bowed to him, even their sunken ships became haunted and came back to life.

They all see him as their captain which made sense.

But these skeletons are just his Army... meaning he had a Armada Fleet at his beck and call!?

He noticed Syren looked him lovingly as he walked towards the giant mermaid as she hugged him.

"Hold Still Syren-Chan" He Said confusing her, as he pointed his fingers at her throat as the necklace glowed again channeling power into Naruto's fingers as he poured the power in her throat retracting his fingers he looked at her as she touched her throat.

"..." Syren looked at him in silence as she uttered a word for the first time in her life.

"Huh..?" She spoke as she widened her eyes in shock.

"What did you do my love?" She Spoken in a beautiful voice that rivaled the goddesss that she can finally speak like a human!

"I granted you the ability to speak English" He Said surprising her as she instantly pulled him into a hug with his face covered in her giant breasts.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is hope you liked it until next time.**


End file.
